


Futures

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: First Wave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-05
Updated: 2001-07-05
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	Futures

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Futures by KarenK

_Futures_

By KarenK 

A _First Wave_ fanfic 

**Status:** unfinished 

* * *

**PART 1**

Cade Foster watched as two boys, ages six and three, played in the backyard of a house in a nice quiet neighborhood. He had gotten a message that this house and it's occupants had something to do with him but it hadn't said what. For the last eighteen months, Cade had been fighting a threat to humanity known as the Gua. The Gua were aliens who had come to Earth in an attempt to take it over. They had found 117 personalities types and they had proceeded to test each type to see how it would react to the aliens' plans. 

Most had fallen into insanity and or killed themselves, all except for subject 117, also known as Cade Foster. He'd fought back and so far survived; Eddie Nembolous had been part of the reason. Crazy Eddie was a wizard where computers were concerned, and sometimes it seemed where Cade was concerned. 

He heard a twig snap behind him and tensed at the thought that at the very least the occupant of the house had seen him and come to deal with him. He'd only seen a young woman and didn't know if it was her or not, but he readied himself for whoever it was. He breathed slowly and steadily, waiting for the intruder to make their move. 

He spun around to find Joshua standing behind him and Foster relaxed slightly. "Long time no see," Foster joked sarcastically. 

"Foster, your being here is placing them in danger," Joshua replied without a hint of amusement. Foster thought to himself that Joshua had spend a lot of time trying to imitate Spock from _Star Trek._ Suddenly he realized that Joshua had to have been the one who leaked the information to him on the experiment. 

"You're the one?!" he said in a stunned whisper and he noticed Joshua tense up at Foster's revelation. Joshua didn't say anything as he and Foster stared at each other for a few moments. 

"Foster, they took your DNA believing it would be of use to them. They finally decided on how to use by creating a breeding experiment. The experiment has one male donor....you, Foster, and the female donor is the woman down there." Foster followed Joshua's finger to a small well-built chestnut-haired female. She was a beauty and he wondered just how much of her was Gua. As if Joshua had read his thoughts he responded to Cade's mental question. "She is completely human, Foster, and the experiment was an attempt to understand how you were created." 

"How I was created?" 

"Yes, they believed that you, like the other 116 test subjects, would crumble. You didn't and the assembly wondered how to go about creating their Cade Foster. They created these children with your DNA in an attempt to see if your personality was DNA or environment," said Joshua. 

"Those boys are my children?! How many others, Joshua?!" he demanded angrily and was pleased to see Joshua take a step backwards away from him. 

"I investigated when I heard about these two children and found them to be the only two to my knowledge." 

"In other words, there maybe others that you don't know about because you don't have access to those records,' said Cade. Cade shook his head in an attempt to clear it and deal with the chaos that was formerly known as his mind. Foster looked back at the woman and two boys in the yard. Just then a little girl of about six with long blonde braids ran out of the house and to the woman. She had tears running down her face and the woman picked her up and began to soothe her in a very motherly fashion. "Only two, Joshua?" he turned and sarcastically asked the Gua. 

* * *

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/05/2001 

* * *


End file.
